


The Pain of Pleasure (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [31]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Dark, Lent Challenge 2011, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain gives Isaak a reward for good behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Pleasure (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackazuresoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Bloody pleasures; you will like to suffer for me.

Isaak's hands clenched into fists as he arched his nude body up from the marble slab to bare his throat, his cock hard and aching as a single drop of blood-tinted pre-come beaded at the tip. He tugged at his restraints and heard the unyielding chink of the metal chains, and that brought a manic smile to his face. When his wanton display went unanswered he turned his head toward the shadows, a soft, libidinous groan spilling from his lips when he saw Cain lounging on the divan and spinning the tip of an elegant looking athame against the armrest. His eyes slitted when the icy blue gaze finally acknowledged him, and he ran the tip of his tongue along his upper teeth in anticipation as the blond got to his feet.

"Only you would seek a punishment for your reward, Isaak," Cain murmured as he approached, a cruel smile darkening his expression. He trailed the tip of the dagger down Isaak's body from collarbone to navel, his eyes narrowing in interest as he watched the way small beads of red appeared along the shallow scratch. His own cock throbbed within the confines of the tight trousers he wore; not only was the scent of Isaak's blood like a siren's song, but the raven knew how to get him worked up better than anyone he'd ever met. He repeated the action, pressing deeper with the blade this time, and he inhaled softly as crimson rivulets ran in random, viscous trails over the pale flesh to drip soundlessly onto the pristine marble below.

Isaak loosed a very libidinous groan when he was cut, his need becoming an almost desperate ache in Cain's proximity. "Please," he murmured softly. " _Mein Herr Contra Mundi_." He gave the blond a very sensual look, crying out in pleasure when Cain lowered his head and slowly dragged his tongue along the wound in his torso.

Cain licked his lips to savour the taste before bringing his mouth to Isaak's to kiss him. When he pulled away, he breathed against the raven's ear, "You would bathe in the blood of both the innocent and our enemies, Methuselah and Terran alike, wouldn't you _Panzer Magier_?" He dragged his teeth against Isaak's pulse point, nipping teasingly at the enticing flesh.

Isaak moaned, and he tipped his head to the side in offering, silently begging the other to take what he wanted. "I'd spill my own blood for you if it would please you." He felt the upward turn of Cain's lips, and he moaned softly at the tickling sensation.

"I know you would. You like to suffer for me, and you enjoy it," Cain whispered before he nipped again, biting just hard enough to give himself a small taste. He let his eyes fall closed as he licked the wound, and he felt Isaak's answering shiver of desire. The resultant throb in his groin briefly overcame his self-restraint, and he locked his mouth firmly around his bite, tearing it open further and sucking hard enough to mark. "You would suffer anything I put you through, but you would not die for me. Only my sweet brother would be selfless enough to do that." He chuckled when he saw the slight scowl the mention of Abel's name brought to Isaak's lips.

"I would, _Mein Herr_ ," Isaak insisted, only to gasp in pleasured pain a moment later when Cain roughly rasped his nails up the length of his torso. He could feel the stinging heat from the welts, and he could smell his blood in the air. Isaak chuckled darkly, catching his lower lip between his teeth in an effort to mute himself, his grey eyes reflecting his intense desire for the man before him.

"Don't lie, Isaak," Cain murmured as he pressed his hand to the weeping scratches, his fingertips trailing tenderly through the greasy fluid. "I have no doubts concerning the depth of your loyalty to me, but when you die, it will be for you. You are not one to be a martyr for my whims." With a bloodied fingertip, he pulled Isaak's lower lip free before leaning down and kissing him hungrily. A wanton growl passed into the embrace, and Cain caught his own tongue on one of the raven's canines before pressing deeper. He could feel Isaak's increasing desire for him through the taste of his blood, and it was only then that he allowed himself to truly respond, the nanomachines in his body taking over so he could give Isaak what he had asked for.

"No, you're something else, Isaak," Cain murmured darkly as he eased back, blood red eyes roving slowly over the willing offering before him, his own need driving him to new heights of madness. "There's no need for jealousy. You're something better than Abel. And in some ways, you're something so much worse." He flashed a sharp, toothy grin, his eyes narrowing purposefully. "You feed my desire in ways no one else can. Cater to my bloodlust with an equally insatiable one of your own." Cain unfastened his trousers and moved between Isaak's legs, and as his cock teased at his opening, he chuckled cruelly. "I still don't know if I love you or hate you for that." Snapping his hips forward, he roughly penetrated the willing body beneath him as his teeth violently sank into Isaak's throat.

Isaak cried out sharply, but after a few seconds he started to laugh. It began as a low chuckle, gradually growing into something darker and more maniacal. Cain's brutal thrusting fed his inner darkness, his own life force feeding his lord's body. Unable to resist, he laughed harder. The pain was intense but he craved it, and the more Cain hurt him, the higher his arousal spiked.

With a savage growl, Cain came, and seconds later Isaak's orgasm tore through him leaving him aching, breathless and _satisfied_. Isaak grinned wickedly and relaxed back against his restraints. "Personally, I truly hope that it's both."


End file.
